


Love Me Again

by wildandsexy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bodyswap, Exes, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Post-Break Up, i swear happy ending though, no instead i have to make it angsty, why can't i just write happy fun body swap au fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jackson wishes he could say he didn’t recognize the room he opened his eyes to. It may be slightly neater than he remembers, but he knew instantly exactly where he was. “Fuck.""</p><p>Jackson and Jaebum broke up six months ago and haven't spoken since. This was all going fine (debatably) until they woke up in each others bodies. Jackbum body swap!au w/ angst because i'm an idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sullyintheskywdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/gifts).



> so this fic is for the wonderful [sullyintheskywdiamonds ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/) who requested a bodyswap fic almost 2 months ago but i'm crazy busy and terrible so i only just finished it! i hope you like it!!! sorry i made it angsty!!
> 
> NOTE: only just worked out how to gift fics on here apologies if u get a random notification or something

Jackson wishes he could say he didn’t recognize the room he opened his eyes to. It may be slightly neater than he remembered, the desk against the wall now buried under mountains of files and the comforter under his hands silk rather than the linen he had grown accustomed to, but he knew instantly exactly where he was.

“Fuck,” He groaned, voice low with sleep.

He glanced around the room quickly, sighing in relief when he found the bed otherwise empty. He could escape relatively unscathed yet. So he rolled from the bed, limbs wobbling unpleasantly and he sighed to himself. He knew he must have drunk much more than he thought the previous night. Especially if he had ended up here.

At least he was still dressed, legs still clad in denim and a tank top on. He scanned the room, hoping to spot the jacket he had worn over it but instead only finding a deep blue business shirt on the floor that he knew was certainly not his. So his jacket was a lost cause. His shoes too he discovered when a search of the room for them was just as unsuccessful. He settled on stealing a pair of old flip flops, wondering as he slid them on if he’d ever gather up enough courage to return here for his original pair. They had been expensive and he was pretty attached to them, but he knew he probably wouldn’t see them again. He patted at his pockets, relieved to feel the familiar weight of his phone and wallet safely within them.

With his immediate necessities covered he tip toed out of the room, relieved to find the living space and kitchen were both empty too. Yet still, he scampered quietly towards the front door, eyes blinking against the bright morning sun that had his vision blurring. He hated being hungover.

He made it to the door, gave a silent cheer, and pulled it open to come face to face with someone almost worse than the apartment’s owner. He was never going to live this down.

“Jinyoung!” He called out in surprise, voice still rough as he plastered on a fake smile, attempting valiantly to disguise the humiliation settling in his gut. Despite everything the guy was still friendly with Mark and he knew there was no way now that he could keep this horrible mistake hidden from his best friend now. He was dreading Mark’s reaction. He could picture the disappointment on his face already.

Jinyoung just raised an eyebrow, messenger bag slung across his body and clearly on his way to work. Jackson tried not to flush any further, especially when his tank top and flip-flops were given a onceover and Jinyoung’s amusement was poorly hidden. “You’re not going to work like that are you, hyung?”

Jackson blinked, “Work?”

Jinyoung just laughed, eyes crinkled in amusement and he began to walk down the hall towards the elevator. Jackson’s brain was still laboring to understand. He knew Jinyoung could be a little strange sometimes, they all could, but this was outside his usual realm of odd behavior. Jackson could hear him as he called out over one shoulder. “Don’t be late Jaebum-hyung!”

Jackson jumped, checking behind him and up and down the hall, fully expecting to see the man. But it was just as empty as the apartment and Jackson suddenly realised the odd blurring of his vision he had blamed on the sun was still forcing him to squint down at Jinyoung, who was watching him warily from down the hall.

“On second thought- maybe you should call in sick. You don’t look so good,” Jackson gulped and was thankful when the ding signaled the elevator had finally arrived. “Feel better hyung!”

Jackson nodded weakly to his cheery wave, stepping back into the apartment and closing the door swiftly. He eyed the room again, almost expecting for Jaebum to suddenly pop out from behind a couch with a teasing laugh and a wink, as if this was some hilarious prank. But instead his eyes remained blurry, the room empty and when he reached for his phone he was presented with an unfamiliar lock screen. Gone was the family selfie from his parent’s last visit and in its place was a generic background he knew one particular individual stubborn enough to use. He cried out in shock, scaring himself at the sound that he now recognized not to be his own and instead one he had been on the receiving end of one too many times.

He grabbed at his body, wrong-sized hands running down the too-broad chest and too slim thighs. He reached for his hair, wincing when his hands felt the slippery gel that had likely once styled it neatly but now had it sticking up in disarray. He ran to the bathroom, clamoring through the door to finally taking in the sight of his reflection in the mirror.

He saw his ex-boyfriend staring back at him, eyebrows raised in horror, and screamed so loudly he scared himself.

~~~

Jaebum’s eyes slid open, limbs heavy with exhaustion and rubbed a lazy hand over the corner of his mouth to check for drool. His alarm had yet to go off so he may as well enjoy his well-earned rest. He rolled over, face pressed into the pillow and enjoying the comforting scent of the sheets as he fell asleep once more.

~~~

Jackson had been pacing around Jaebum’s living room for twenty minutes before he decided it wasn’t going to get him anywhere. He had no idea what was going on. He had no idea what he possibly could have done to anger whatever higher being was pulling the strings to warrant this. He had no idea where his body even was.

He hurried to the closet, trying not to notice how much of the clothing he no longer recognized and he grabbed the first sweatshirt he saw. He threw it on and paused before pulling out a pair of sneakers, figuring if he had to be in Jaebum’s body he could at least help him to a pair of enclosed shoes in the freezing weather. Finally he sighed, turning back to the bed and spying the pair of glasses he did at least recognize sitting there he slid them on. So reasonably bundled up, able to see properly and satisfied he wouldn’t die on his journey and be headed to heaven in someone else’s body, he made for the door.

Before he could reach it his stomach grumbled noisily and he sighed, searching the cupboards and satisfied to find they contained some somewhat healthy food. He grabbed a breakfast bar and hurried to the door. It was with a sharp pang in his chest that he realised he didn’t even need to check the train timetable; he had done the journey so many times.

Within half an hour he stood, nervous and stomach churning unpleasantly, as he rapped aggressively on his own door. There was no noise from within and he groaned, grabbing his spare key from its spot under the nearby fire hydrant.

With the door open Jackson found his living room empty. He was almost at ease when he heard the low rumble of a groan and he hurried towards it, pulling open the door of his bedroom and flinching at the sight of his own face, staring back at him with undisguised horror.

~~~

It wasn’t long before Jaebum’s slumber was disturbed and he reached blindly for the bedside table, confused when instead of grasping his glasses he knocked off a book he didn’t remember placing there. Jinyoung must’ve been moving his things. He sighed when he heard the front door open. He knew giving the guy a key “in case of emergencies” wasn’t a good idea. His idea of an emergency apparently included “sleeping in” and “drowning your emotions in icecream” and while Jaebum appreciated his concern, he also hated it. But still he should get up, at least to lessen his friend’s inevitable complaining. So he rolled out of bed, hardly bothering to crack his eyes open as he moved towards the bedroom door.

He tripped over a pillow, thoughts muddled, head heavy and stomach swirling so suddenly he was surprised he had yet to have a repeat of his previous evening’s takeout. He knew trying the new place around the corner was a bad idea. But before he could do anything more, like question Jinyoung why the fuck he was waking him before 6am on a Monday morning, the door swung open and he came face to face with himself, eyebrows lowered in a petulant frown he knew so well.

“What the-“

And then he threw up on his own shoes.

~~~

Jackson gagged at the sight, taking slight comfort in the fact the shoes were not actually his but still disturbed by the fact they were attached to his current feet.

“Well it’s good to see you too then,” He muttered out, sighing when he considered how awful it was going to be to get the vomit out of the carpet. He slid off the shoes and the socks, striding towards the kitchen and grabbing some cleaning products.

“What the fuck did you do?” He heard his own voice demand, still managing to sound angry in between dry retches.

“Me?” He turned in anger, feeling his-or Jaebum’s- heart racing in his chest. “I didn’t do anything! What did you do?”

Jaebum scoffed, stomach seemingly settled as he stood and brushed his knees before stepping over the spot on the carpet and moving to the lounge to lie on the couch, “I didn’t do anything.”

“Obviously,” He glared at him for a moment. “Are you going to clean that up?”

Jaebum didn’t even crack an eye open, “You’re the one who’s clearly got hungover. You did the drinking, you manage the consequences and be thankful you don’t have to deal with this headache.”

Jackson groaned but ultimately made his way to clean up the mess. The sooner it was clean the sooner they could talk and the sooner they could work out how to fix this and go back to pretending the other never existed.

~~~

Jaebum didn’t know how long the silence lasted, only broken by the annoyed little tsks Jackson let out every few seconds and the scrubbing sound as he cleaned. He focused on staying still, trying to stop the world from spinning underneath him as he lay down. His battle with gravity and his hangover at least distracted him from where he was. He had no energy or attention to give to thinking about the guy he had not been within 200m of in over 6 months and now had apparently swapped bodies with.

Eventually he heard Jackson finish, the slam of cupboard doors as he put things away and felt the dip as the couch as Jackson sat by his feet.

“So-“ Jackson began and he opened one eye, peeking out at the guy carefully. At least Jackson had been kind enough to not open the curtains, Jaebum didn’t know how he’d deal with sunlight in addition to all of this. “You’re in my body.”

“It would seem so,” Jackson’s voice sounded so strange coming out of him.

“And I’m in yours,” Jackson stated and Jaebum decided hearing his own voice coming out of someone else was even stranger.

“Yep.”

“Are you going to talk to me?” Jackson asked suddenly, tone heavy with emotion that had Jaebum’s stomach turning for reasons other than overconsumption of alcohol.

“What are we supposed to say to each other Jackson?” He sat up, pleased when the room spun slightly less than he anticipated. “Hi how are you? What have you been up to? Any fun stuff happened to you since you dumped me-“

“I didn’t-“ Jackson began, biting his tongue to stop himself. “You know what- how about we stay focused on how we’re going to fix this.”

“I need some coffee,” Jaebum said, eager for an excuse to get some air and also needing something to help his brain recalibrate. “Want one?”

Jackson raised his eyebrows, looking so surprised by the question and Jaebum tried not to let it insult him too deeply. It was just the standard custom after all, offering to get two coffees when he was going there anyway. He was just being polite.

“Uh sure I’ll get-“

“Double shot with caramel I remember.”

Jackson’s mouth closed with a sharp click of teeth and Jaebum hurried away, shoving on a pair of shoes by the door and leaving the apartment.

~~~

Jackson sat in place on the couch, remembering the last time the door had closed with Jaebum on the other side like that. He shook himself, standing quickly and hurrying to find his phone. He found it buried in the sheets and pulled it out quickly, thankful he didn’t have work that day. At least he had picked a convenient night to go on a binge drinking session and swap bodies with his ex.

He considered calling Mark, praying the boy could help him or at least calm him but his thumb hovered over his contact. Mark would see his number but recognize the voice not to be his. If he was paying attention Jackson had no doubt he could work out just who’s voice it was exactly. So he typed up a quick text instead, sending it.

Jackson @8:45am: hey!! can you come over this afternoon? yes it’s urgent

He waited impatiently for the response, fingers tapping out a random series on the hard plastic of the phone case.

Mark @8:47am: okay if you say so…  
Mark @8:48am: this better not be a spider trapped in a cup you need me to kill for you again

Jackson rolled his eyes but relaxed slightly. If anyone knew what to do it was Mark. Maybe. Hopefully.

~~~

Jaebum leant his head back against the outside of Jackson’s door, trying to sooth his racing heart before heading out of the building. He remembered the place easily, he had made countless coffee runs down to pick them up their caffeine fix before heading to work before it all. He vaguely recognized the boy behind the counter and flinched when he received a bright smile.

“Jackson-hyung!” The boy called out and Jaebum quickly checked his nametag, trying to put on a casual smile.

“Bambam!” He winced, the sound of Jackson’s voice still unnerving.

“Your regular hyung?” The kid smiled, tapping away at the register without a moment’s hesitation.

Jaebum nodded stiffly, “Oh! And just a latte. Double shot for that too.”

Bambam looked up, appearing to suddenly take in his appearance. Jaebum winced when he realised how he looked. Jackson’s hair was a mess, tank top untucked and his feet shoved into a random pair of shoes that he hadn’t bothered to tie.

“Oh! You have a visitor I see hyung?” The boy winked and Jaebum sighed. He shouldn’t be surprised this wasn’t out of the norm for Jackson now he was out of his life but that didn’t mean it didn’t leave him feeling slightly off. “Good for you! It’s about time I’d think.”

Oh. Well that didn’t mean anything. Jackson was probably just a bit more careful now with sharing his business around the neighborhood coffee shop.

“No uh-“ Jaebum stammered for an excuse, wincing when his brain continued to fail in focusing. He really needed to tell Jackson off again for drinking and leaving him with all the after effects. “It’s just a friend-“

Bambam laughed, finishing inputting the order and taking the cash he handed over, “Last time you said that you were off the market for two years hyung. You don’t do ‘just a friend’-“

Jaebum knew his expression was pained and thankfully Bambam seemed to notice it.

“Sorry hyung- I’ll leave it alone,” He handed back the change and Jaebum tossed it in the tip jar, knowing it was Jackson’s usual custom. “It’ll be ready in a second.”

~~~

Jackson was leaning over the bathroom sink, praying to whatever god he could think of to please please let this be some dream or test of faith and to let him wake up in his own body. But nothing happened and when he raised his head to the mirror he was met once more with that same grumpy expression.

“Nope nope nope,” He splashed his face with water, slapped it a few times and squeezed his eyes open and shut. Jaebum still stared back at him in the mirror. “Nope!”

He strode back to the living room, falling dramatically onto the couch and burying his head in its cushions.

Eventually he heard Jaebum return, the door opening and the sound of the keys returning to the bowl by the door. Jaebum set his drink on the coffee table before him and sighed when Jackson only acknowledged him with a pained groan.

“Jackson,” He heard Jaebum say and ignored him still. “Jackson!”

He rolled onto his side, lip jutting out petulantly and eyebrows furrowed, “What!”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “We need to sort out what is happening-“ He paused to take a sip from his drink and gagged. “This is so bitter!”

Jackson laughed, reaching for his drink and pulling it to his mouth, “That’s what you get for getting straight coffee.” He regretted his words when his sip of his own drink had him reacting similarly. “This is so sweet! What did Bambam do to it?” He looked up to Jaebum who’s eyes were widening.

“Our taste buds-“

Jackson groaned, “Nooooo I do not want to drink your gross bitter coffee.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Give me that.” He snatched the drink from Jackson’s hands, swapping them quickly and sighing when he took a sip of the sugary drink. “Your taste buds are awful.”

“So are yours.”

They glared at each other for a moment, begrudgingly enjoying their drinks when Jaebum’s phone started ringing loudly. Jaebum flinched, reaching for his pockets reflexively before groaning, reaching down and shoving his hands in Jackson’s pockets to find it. He ignored Jackson’s shrieks about invading his privacy, sighing in relief when he finally grabbed it.

“Shut up Jackson it’s nothing I haven’t felt before. It is literally my own ass-“ He looked at the screen, swearing when he caught sight of Jinyoung’s name lighting it up. “Hello?”

Jackson could hear Jinyoung’s frustrated voice from where he sat, “When I tell you not to be late I mean it! You better have a good excuse because I’m going to have to do this presentation by myself-“

He watched Jaebum’s eyes widen in surprise, turning to him with pleading eyes and he just frowned and shook his head. Jaebum gestured wildly, clearly thinking himself to be communicating something and Jackson looked away. He wondered if the succulents he had potted on the coffee table needed to be misted again.

He was interrupted from his musings by Jaebum throwing the phone at him and he caught it by reflex, sighing tiredly before putting it to his face, “Sorry Jinyoung I can’t come in to work I have severe diarrhea. Feel free to tell everyone at work that-“ He slapped away Jaebum’s hands reaching for the phone. He let out a pained groan. “I’ll keep you updated on it. Pretty sure I’ve been on the toilet for 90 straight minutes by now.”

“Jaebum don’t be gross if you wanted to take a personal day you could’ve just said so,” He heard Jinyoung say back, tone frustrated and he frowned. “Anyway I’m going to go do some work. I’ll see you later.”

Jackson hung up, shrugging at Jaebum’s annoyed expression, “You shouldn’t have given me the phone.”

“You are still twelve aren’t you?” Jaebum said snidely,

“And you’re still an asshole. Amazing how things don’t change, isn’t it.”

~~~

The day passed slowly, Jaebum tucked up on the couch scrolling through websites on his phone and praying for serious results to help them. He had been unsuccessful.

Jackson was on his laptop, sitting at the kitchen counter and apparently ignoring Jaebum’s entire existence. Jaebum was shocked from his focus when Jackson groaned, “Nothing here is useful. What if it’s just something super stupid?”

“Like what,” Jaebum said, toneless.

“Well-“ Jackson considered it for a moment. “We changed while we were asleep right? What if we just need to go back to sleep and we switch back?”

Jaebum considered it, it did sound awfully unrealistic but so did swapping bodies with your ex boyfriend overnight.

“Okay.”

Jackson looked over at him, eyebrows raised, “That’s it? You’ve never agreed with me that easily before.”

Jaebum tried to ignore the way the small comment made his chest ache. It was as if everything Jackson said he said just to hurt him further, as if he hadn’t already hurt him enough.

“Well people change,” Jaebum said lowly. He knew Jackson sure had.

Comment ignored Jackson stood, making his way to his bedroom and telling Jaebum he could sleep on couch.

“The couch is not comfortable!” He protested and Jackson shrugged uncaringly. “Well how are we supposed to know if we both are asleep at the same time if neither of us can tell when the other’s awake?”

Jackson considered it for a moment, mouth opening to protest before closing it once more, “Fine. But I’m putting a pillow between us.”

“What’s another barrier between us,” Jaebum said pettily under his breath, not noticing Jackson’s responding flinch.

~~~

Falling asleep was not easy when lying next to your ex-boyfriend. Especially when you were in his body. Especially when it was in the middle of the day. Jaebum fell asleep long before him, still nursing a brutal hangover. Jackson lay in the silence, listening to the sound of his own snoring and trying to piece together his thoughts.

The last time Jaebum had been in this bed had been awfully similar. Jackson lying awake listening to the sound of his breathing and trying to contain his own anxiety. He remembered it like it was yesterday and not all those months ago. The feeling of emptiness, the way his heart no longer filled with love and affection at the sight of Jaebum and rather dread as he prepared himself for their next fight. The quiet in the night the only time they were together and peaceful. He remembered the panic. Realising that the person he loved didn’t love him enough to work things out and instead ran from every one of their problems, claiming he was “too busy right now” but “they’d talk about it soon”. He remembered when he couldn’t wait any longer, yelling as much at Jaebum who simply stared at him blankly before turning and walking out the door. He’d rather leave than talk things through. Nothing had ever hurt Jackson more.

He rolled over, tucking his face into his pillow and tried to force himself asleep.

~~~

Jaebum was woken by the sound of Jackson’s phone and he opened his eyes to see his own face still opposite him. Jackson was still asleep and he nudged his shoulder gently, looking around the source of the annoying ringing. Jackson woke quickly, gasping as he came to and quickly spotting Jaebum.

“Ah fuck,” Jaebum just shrugged, it had always seemed too good to be true that simply sleeping would solve their problem. He waited for Jackson to find his phone and make the incessant ringing stop. Jackson’s eyes brightened at the Caller I.D. and he jumped out of bed and hurried out of the room. “Mark!”

Mark? Jaebum rolled out of bed quickly, hurrying to the living room to spot Mark staring at Jackson. The boy turned to him, “Jackson why is he here?”

Jaebum winced, “You need to find a new hiding place for your spare key.”

Jackson ignored him, “Uh so here’s the thing! I woke up in his body.”

Mark gagged, “Gross what the hell-“

Jaebum interrupted, “No no- Jackson and I woke up in each other’s bodies.” He paused, gesturing to himself. “I am Jaebum.”

Mark’s eyes flicked between them, “No way.”

Jackson shrugged, eyes pleading, “Help?”

When they eventually explained it to Mark, and then explained it a few more times until he truly believed them they sat around the kitchen counter considering it.

“So you two got Freaky Friday-ed basically,” Mark said slowly, is if he still couldn’t believe the words and Jaebum’s brows raised.

“We got what?”

Mark rolled his eyes, “You were jerks to each other and ended up in each other’s bodies so you can learn how to see life from the other’s perspective.”

Jaebum sneered, “I’d rather not-“

Jackson protested, “Shut up- but Mark we haven’t even spoken since it happened.”

“ _It_ ’” Jaebum scoffed. “That’s what you’ve been calling it.”

Mark glared at them both, “Of course if this was going to happen to anyone it would happen to you two.”

“I’m offended by that and I don’t even know what it means,” Jackson replied and Jaebum found himself agreeing.

“Both of you are so terrible at communicating of course this is the only way you’d be able to see each other’s point of view,” He rested his head in his hands for a moment before looking up. “You know what? This is going to be fine it’ll all go back to normal I’m almost positive of it.”

Jaebum’s brows rose, watching as the boy gathered up his things and Jackson protested, “But you haven’t even told us what we’re supposed to do-“

Mark just shrugged, “You’ll work it out. Just try and get through the next couple days as each other, okay?” He called out over his shoulder as he left the apartment. “Maybe you’ll learn some important lessons.”

They stared as he walked out the door.

“He took that surprisingly well,” Jaebum said and Jackson shrugged.

“He’s a grad student. I don’t think he’s got enough energy left to really care.”

~~~

So they decided to “get through the next couple days” as Mark said. After much consideration Jackson finally consented to Jaebum telling Jinyoung. Each of them got one friend. That was a key part of their decided terms. They didn’t want to either of them end up in hospital for going through a psychotic break if the wrong person found out.

“He’s going to freak out,” Jackson warned, playing on his phone from where he reclined on Jaebum’s couch. They thought it’d be best to do it in the privacy of Jaebum’s home and not in public where Jinyoung could draw too much attention.

“He’s not going to freak out,” Jaebum replied, opening the door just as Jinyoung walked past. “Jinyoung come in here for a moment!”

Jackson heard from his seat Jinyoung’s surprised gasp, choked attempt of a hello and him hurry through the door.

“Jackson!” He exclaimed looking at Jaebum before catching Jackson’s eye and raising his brows. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Jackson and I swapped bodies overnight,” Jaebum said smoothly and Jackson sighed. Jinyoung’s responding confused laughter lasted for a moment before it dried out.

“Wait what?”

Jackson took over, turning to the guy, “So you know how I was acting weird this morning?” Jinyoung nodded weakly. “That’s because I thought I was still in my own body- Jackson’s body. And I was trying to sneak out.”

Jaebum turned to him and Jinyoung continued to look confused, lost in the middle of it all, “You were trying to sneak out?”

Jackson shrugged, “Well I woke up in Jaebum’s apartment with no memory of how I got there and I couldn’t see him so- I thought I’d count my blessings and make a run for it.”

“You-“ Jaebum sounded weak and Jackson tried to ignore it’s affect on him. “That was your first reaction- not to talk to me or try and work out what happened- just to run.”

Jackson raised his brow, “What can I say? I learnt from the best.”

The silence that filled the room had Jinyoung shuffling his feet awkwardly.

“Wait so-“ He began, mind clearly still muddled with the news. “Why are you telling me this?”

Jackson broke his gaze with Jaebum, happy to ignore the hurt he saw on his face when he knew there was nothing but anger on his own, “Mark told us we have to get through our next few days and Jaebum can’t skip work because he’s Jaebum-“

“I have an important meeting-“

“Yeah so Jaebum can’t bear to use his vacation days like I have- and we need someone to help me pretend to be his miserable self at your work,” Jackson said, a bright smile on his face.

“Oh god you really are Jackson.”

~~~

There were certain issues Jaebum had not first considered when waking up in Jackson’s body. These being needing to pee and the need to shower. He stood in his bathroom, considering the waistband of Jackson’s pants before sighing and calling out to Jackson.

“Jackson!” He heard the boy grunt back in some sort of acknowledgement. “I need to pee.”

“You know how,” Jackson called back and Jaebum rolled his eyes.

“Jackson I think you’re forgetting who’s dick I have right now,” He heard the sound of hurried footsteps and Jackson appeared in the doorway.

“Can’t you hold it?”

“I’ve been holding it all day Jackson,” Jaebum said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not good for you to hold it.”

Jackson raised his brows, “Fine well I need to go too then- I hope you’re fine with that.”

“Well it’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Jaebum said coolly and Jackson glared at him.

“I guess you’ll be fine with my showering then,” He ran his hand over his hair dramatically. “I want to look my best for my big important day at work tomorrow."

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

“Fine.”

“But if you’re in here for more than 5 minutes I’m coming in. No looking in the mirror,” Jaebum said testily and Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Don’t flatter yourself. And anyway, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Jackson walked out of the room and Jaebum couldn’t hold in his frustrated sigh.

~~~

The next morning Jackson stood beside Jinyoung outside the conference room, his heartbeat rapid against his ribs. Jaebum’s tie dug into his neck, his shoes pinched his toes and his blazer was so tailored it restricted his arm significantly. He would have to talk to Jaebum about the importance of walking the fine line between fashion and comfort. But still, he took a deep breath and followed Jinyoung inside.

They took their seats quickly, Jackson trying to remain calm as he listened to the idle chatter of Jaebum’s coworkers around them. He went to grab his phone, groaning when he realised he and Jaebum had accidentally swapped again. His thumbs hovered over the keypad, knowing surely there was no way Jaebum still had the same code and still somehow unable to bring himself to check if he had changed it. Luckily the voices in the room fell silent when the man he presumed to be his Jaebum’s boss entered the room. He wouldn’t know, Jaebum had never extended him any invitations to work events when they were together. He bit down on his tongue, schooling his expression to the impassive one he remembered so well.

He felt Jinyoung’s comforting hand press to his shoulder and he relaxed his posture slightly, feeling slightly guilty that he and the guy hadn’t spoken in so long. Jinyoung had been one of the few parts of Jaebum’s life he had fit into easily, but the thought of catching up had always hurt too much to consider. Maybe he’d join him for coffee with Mark after this was over.

The meeting went as smoothly as Jackson assumed they usually went, everything seeming reasonably standard before the boss caught his eye.

“Now onto larger matters,” Jackson felt his eyes widen, looking over to Jinyoung but his friend was staring nervously at the boss and ignorant of Jackson’s attention. “I’m sure many of you have heard the rumors so I’m pleased to confirm that after much hard work plans have been made to expand our offices to Busan and we are hoping to have Jinyoung and Jaebum head up the new team.”

Jackson’s eyebrows rose when he heard Jinyoung’s surprised gasp. He remembered Jaebum speaking about some new team they were looking to set up. He remembered the excitement when he spoke about possibly getting the chance to be involved in it. It had been a pipe dream from what Jackson had gathered and he had never expected as such a junior staffer to ever receive a position. Jackson had no idea he was in the running to lead it.

He had no idea it was in Busan.

“So you’ll start out small as we get everything set up. We expect you’ll need some help so you will be working with Youngjae from HR and some of the interns will be able to help, but you will remain responsible for the development of this team.”

When the meeting Jaebum hurried out, quickly caught and he looked up to see the guy he presumed was this Youngjae, “Congrats hyung!” The guy called out, eying his less than enthusiastic response. “I’m surprised you’re not more excited!” Youngjae smiled so brightly and made Jackson feel guilty for his frown, this guy was the human embodiment of sunshine. 

Jackson shrugged, “Just in shock I think.”

Youngjae nodded understandingly, “I see. I can cover for you if you need to head home early you know?”

Jackson grinned at him sudden relief flowing through him at the idea of getting out of these stifling walls, “That would be amazing.”

Youngjae shrugged, “No worries.” He turned to walk away before pausing and turning back momentarily. “You sacrificed a lot for this opportunity hyung. I’m hope you’re happy you got it- despite it all.”

~~~

Jaebum rapped his fingers on the kitchen counter, the tense pace matching that of his nervous heartbeat. He stood and began to pace the room once more before he sat down on the couch. Jackson had said he would text as soon as the meeting was over and it was well after lunch by then. The meeting was in the morning there was no reason Jackson’s shouldn’t have texted. He reached for the phone on the coffee table, groaning when he realised it was Jackson’s. He wondered if Jackson had noticed yet, if he had typed in the numbers for his own birthday and Jaebum’s phone had unlocked as it always had. He wondered if by accidentally swapping phones he had let Jackson know just how much he had failed to move on.

But he hadn’t received any texts so that, he decided, meant Jackson must not have unlocked it. His secret was safe.

He was still bored.

Jackson has insisted he stay hidden, he was on “sick leave” and he didn’t want people to see Jackson’s body hanging around Jaebum’s apartment anyway. So he was on house arrest, basically.

Eventually his boredom reached its peak and he sighed, heading to the kitchen and pulling out a half empty tub of ice cream. He chuckled when he thought of the shelves upon shelves of organic healthy boredom Jackson would have in his own apartment. He was happy he was at least at home.

By the time Jackson swung open the door Jaebum was two episodes into some random k drama, eating ice cream with a spoon and he couldn’t help the smug smile when he heard Jackson’s voice.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BODY?” The tub was tugged from his hands and Jackson’s voice cried out in despair. “Do you really hate me this much?”

Jaebum chuckled, ignoring Jackson’s theatrics and he paused the show and followed him into the kitchen, “Well you never texted to tell me what happened like you promised to. It’s not my fault what happens when I’m stressed.”

Jackson groaned in despair, shoving the ice cream in the bin and ignoring Jaebum’s protests, “What happened to the Jaebum who breaks things when he’s stressed? At least then you’d be exercising my poor body not destroying it.” Jaebum rolled his eyes, ignoring his unsubtle jab. “You got the division by the way.”

"What?!" 

It was practically a reflex, the way Jaebum pulled the boy into his side in celebration. Even in the wrong bodies his first instinct was to share his celebration with the boy. They froze in place after a moment, Jaebum pulling back and unsure if it was his own face staring back at him or the fact he had just hugged Jackson like nothing had ever changed, that had him so uncomfortable.

“Well-“ He ran a hand over his hair, unable to hold his gaze. “Thank you for going. I really do appreciate it.”

He felt Jackson’s eyes on him as he went to put the spoon in the dishwasher, “You know if you really wanted to thank me you could not destroy my years of hard work. That body doesn’t look that good from genetics alone.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes. Jackson looked amazing no matter what and he knew it, but he held his tongue knowing his words of praise would not be welcome, “Fine I suppose I can eat healthy.”

Jackson cried out at his own victory, patting him affectionately on the top of the head and dashing away before Jaebum could react. He hated being shorter.

~~~

Jinyoung dragged Jackson with him to pick up lunch the next day and he did not complain, eager to escape the office. It wasn’t that it wasn’t a nice place full of friendly people, but Jackson didn’t know how many more congratulations he could take before the idea of Jaebum moving to Busan had him curling up on the floor.

“You didn’t know?” Jinyoung asked, eyes scanning over the lunch crowd to read the board. Jackson didn’t know what he was going to order. Probably the first thing he saw.

“No,” Jackson replied tiredly.

Jinyoung looked back at him, “Are you sure?”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Am I sure my boyfriend didn’t tell me he was going for a job that would have him moving away and dumping me? Yeah I’m pretty sure Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung shook his head, “He wasn’t-“ He paused. “Jackson does that really sound like something he would do?”

Jackson shrugged, “Well he wasn’t really speaking to me much by the end anyway. I can see how he failed to mention it. He obviously didn’t expect me to be around by now anyway.”

Jinyoung opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by the cashier.

“Jinyoung!” The kid called out and Jackson raised his eyebrows at Jinyoung’s sigh.

“I’m your elder treat me-“

“What can I get for you?” The boy interrupted and Jackson couldn’t help his laugh. ‘Yugyeom’ his name read, with a little smiley face drawn on beside his name. Yugyeom turned to him, eyebrows raised. “Jaebum-hyung! Good to see you two. Skipping work for lunch huh? Slackers.”

The boy wiggled his eyebrows at Jinyoung, warranting an annoyed sigh and Jackson tried not to laugh. He was supposed to be being believable as Jaebum.

“I’ll have a number 6,” He stated eventually, not even really checking the board. The boy nodded, writing it up and Jinyoung ordered.

“It’ll be ready in a few minutes, here’s your number,” The kid smiled, handing them their change and they made their way over to the tables to wait.

Jackson thought he had escaped their conversation but he should’ve known better. Jinyoung turned to him, expression serious, “Jaebum-hyung wanted this opportunity anyone would- but he wouldn’t have wanted it if it meant losing you.”

Jackson laughed, “Jinyoung I appreciate your concern, really, you’re a good friend. But I think you’re overestimating how much Jaebum cared about me.”

Jinyoung sighed, brow crinkled in frustration, “You didn’t have to watch him try and piece his life together these past six months. Just trust me okay?”

Jackson’s retort was cut off by Yugyeom’s cheerful voice and they grabbed the food, making their way back to the office.

~~~

Jaebum had to leave his apartment. He was going stir-crazy, stuck in his apartment with nothing but his thoughts and daytime TV to distract him. Jackson didn’t want him seen but that didn’t mean he couldn’t go out anyway. In disguise.

He pulled a sweatshirt over his head, tucked Jackson’s hair under a cap and pulled on a facemask. Now he just looked like someone wanting to avoid the cold, rather than a man in his ex-boyfriend’s body trying to distract himself from all the emotions his predicament was forcing him to come face to face with. He sighed. He really needed some air.

The streets near his apartment were busy and he lost himself amongst the hordes of people hurrying in every direction. Somehow he found himself outside a restaurant a few blocks away that he had once known well. The SOLD sign across the window had his heart in his throat, it made sense that even their favorite restaurant had closed down. There was nothing connecting them anymore, all their ties to each other had broken the moment they did.

Jaebum turned back up the street, slowly making his way home.

He couldn’t even remember the last time he had taken Jackson there, but he remembered every minute of the first time. They had been a pair of anxious college seniors, eying each other hesitantly over their menus before Jaebum groaned and let his face fall into his hands.

“I’m sorry I’m so nervous,” He mumbled and he heard Jackson’s surprised bark of laughter.

“Oh god I’m glad you’re nervous I’m so nervous too,” Jackson had whispered across the table, as if it was a secret just for the two of them. 

Jaebum had grinned at him, drawn by the energy in his eyes and the grin quirking his lips upwards. He had reached for his hand, palms slightly too sweaty and fingers shakey, but he had reached for Jackson’s hand and he had never planned on letting go.

But sometimes plans didn’t work out, Jaebum had learnt that now.

He paused by the grocer two buildings down from him, turning and considering it.

Maybe it was time to make some new plans instead.

~~~

If Jackson was being honest with himself there was a lot he missed about being with Jaebum. But if Jackson was lying he would say he only missed the cooking. Either way he definitely missed the cooking.

Jaebum was chopping vegetables and Jackson watched on from the counter stools. It was difficult to explain the emotions he felt, watching Jaebum, in his body, chopping vegetables and making them dinner like nothing had changed from this time a year ago. But a lot had changed.

They had been together eighteen months, wide-eyed kids barely out of college who were crazy about each other and eager to begin their lives together. Jackson had expected they’d move in together soon and with the way Jaebum eyed the kittens every time they walked past the pet store around the corner, maybe Jackson would let him buy one of those too.

Instead Jaebum got a promotion and Jackson got to watch his boyfriend fall out of love with him and fall in love with his job.

Jackson sniffed and stood up, suddenly needing to leave the room.

“I’m having a shower,” He called over one shoulder and heard Jaebum’s responding grunt. It was almost too easy to slip back into the domesticity they had once enjoyed. But they weren’t together. As soon as they got their bodies back Jaebum would be headed to Busan and Jackson would have to watch him leave again. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt as much this time. A niggling voice in the back of his head let him know it would. 

~~~

Jaebum owed Jackson something. He knew he did. Despite the teasing and the complaints Jackson had gone to work for him when he had nothing forcing him to. Jackson, after everything Jaebum had done, was willing and caring enough to do it for him.

So Jaebum fussed over the meal, hovering nervously around the kitchen as it cooked and praying he hadn’t messed up any of it.

He opened a bottle of wine, hoping Jackson wouldn’t protest the alcohol consumption too much when he was supposed to be “taking care of his body” and called him into the room.

He saw his eyes widen at the meal, the wine glasses and the music Jaebum had playing lowly in the background. Maybe it was cheesy. Maybe it was because it was the last shot Jaebum expected himself to have. Maybe he just wanted to and it felt right. But he pulled out Jackson’s seat for him before going to sit opposite him.

“You never eat here,” Jackson said referring to the small dining table that was usually sat forgotten to the side of the room. His fingers played with the table settings Jaebum had found in one of the cabinets and Jackson looked up, eyes falling closed when he caught sight of him. “It’s still really weird seeing my own face staring back at me.”

Jaebum huffed out a laugh, nodding to himself, “Just look at the food. I didn’t spend 15 minutes just plating it for nothing.”

Jackson laughed and Jaebum was happy his giggle wasn’t completely ruined by Jaebum’s vocal chords, still as uneven and endearing as always, if slightly different in pitch.

He didn’t remember the last time they had done this, he realised. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten them dinner and it hadn’t been some ramen or takeout. It was before he had gotten his promotion, before he had become absorbed in his job and before Jackson had cut him out.

He heard Jackson begin to eat and he followed his lead, satisfied when he took a bite.

“This is so good,” Jackson said seriously, digging in and Jaebum had to talk.

“I just wanted to do something to thank you for these past two days,” Jaebum began, eyes low on his food and unable to meet for fear of giving himself away. “The fact that even after everything you would be willing to do that for me means a lot and I-“

He paused. Considering exactly what he wanted to say. 

“I really am thankful.”

He heard Jackson clear his throat, “Well… It was the right thing to do. I’d do it for anyone.”

Jaebum wished those words didn’t hurt him but they did.

He nodded to himself, returning to his meal and trying to ignore the eyes he felt burning through him.

~~~

They ate in silence for a little while longer, Jackson taking long sips of his wine to try and drown his discomfort.

“So you’re moving to Busan,” Jackson heard himself say, and he regretted it when Jaebum’s hands froze.

“They want me to,” Jaebum said softly, eyes still stuck on his own dish.

Jackson sighed, “Don’t you mean you want to? You did go after the position after all.”

Jaebum’s met his eyes now and when Jackson focused on them alone he could almost forget he was watching his own face, “I thought it was what was best.”

Jackson scoffed and he continued talking even though he should have known better, “So you were going to dump me and move to Busan without me?”

Jaebum raised his eyebrows, “Wait what? No of course not-“

“Jinyoung said you’d been going after the job for months," The words were coming too quickly, he was revealing himself too much. He needed to stop. He needed to. "You’d both been working hard to-“

“No no no-“

“Is that why you left so easily?” Jackson said, voice wavering. “You were just waiting for the right fight so you could leave me behind without feeling guilty for being the one to break it off-“

“I wasn’t going to move,” Jaebum interrupted suddenly, voice rough and Jackson couldn't help the way his mouth clicked shut. Jaebum picked at his food once, twice, before dropping his chopsticks and letting his face fall heavily into his hands. “I wanted Jinyoung to take the position. I was going to stay and keep working for a better position here. I didn’t want to leave.”

Jackson felt as if the floor under his seat had shifted suddenly, off-kilter and ready to have him tumbling, “You were going to- but you wanted it so badly. It’s a huge opportunity.”

“It wasn’t worth it,” Jaebum said quietly, finally raising his head and meeting Jackson's eyes. “But you didn’t want to be with me anyway so why would I stay after that? You wanted me gone so I left and you still want me gone so I’ll leave for good as soon as this is over and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Jackson was wordless in his seat. He watched as Jaebum stood up, clearing his only half-finished meal before heading into his bedroom and pulling the door closed behind him.

And as Jackson lay on the couch that night, trying to ignore the hum of the fridge and the streetlights shining out from behind the curtains, he couldn’t stop remembering Jaebum’s face when he told him he wasn’t happy. He had yelled about Jaebum burying himself under his work, he had yelled about Jaebum not spending enough time with him and forgetting important days. He had yelled about big things and little things, unreplied texts to forgotten dates, until he hadn't even been yelling anymore, too exhausted to even go on. And Jaebum hadn’t reacted, had simply nodded before gathering his few things and walked out the door.

Recalling it Jackson noticed he no longer felt the bitter anger he used to at the memory. He no longer felt himself thinking of all the other things he should have yelled at him, all of the other reasons Jaebum had treated him poorly, but forgot to mention in the heat of the moment. He no longer wanted to go back and tell himself he should have said it earlier, he shouldn’t have let it go that far. It had happened and he had come to accept it.

He had forgiven Jaebum.

~~~

When Jaebum opened his eyes the following morning he was lying in his bed and he rolled over, foolishly hoping to press against another warm body but his arm finding nothing but sheets. He sat up suddenly, rushing to the mirror to see himself staring back at him.

“Oh my god,” He cried out, almost tripping on his own feet as he ran to the lounge room.

He saw Jackson, curled up on the couch and he knelt beside him, brushing a hand over his hair.

“Jackson-ah,” He called, watching the boy’s eyes blink open in confusion.

“Hyung?” He murmured, eyes catching his and widening suddenly. Jaebum suddenly had his arms full of Jackson, the boy throwing himself off the couch into his arms. 

“We’re in our bodies!” He called out and Jaebum laughed along with him.

They pulled apart eventually but Jaebum hovered, taking in the ruffled beauty of a freshly woken Jackson and realising how much he missed this. Jackson's eyes were bright, tired bags underneath them doing little to disguise the light in them. His smile was so wide, so perfect and delighted his chest ached. 

It was one thing to know what you had lost because of your mistakes and another thing entirely to witness it firsthand.

He couldn’t help it, his eyes dropping down to Jackson’s lips and thinking maybe now, maybe if he could show Jackson how much he loved him it would work out. Maybe now?

But Jaebum leant forward slightly and he watched Jackson’s eyes widen and his smile drop. He watched, unable to even breathe when Jackson's gaze dropped to his own lips and his tongue slipped between his lips to wipe across his bottom lip. He could do this. He was going to do this. Until Jackson suddenly started, jolting away and hurrying to find his phone. 

“I have to tell Mark!” He called back weakly.

~~~

Jackson wished he didn’t dislike returning to his apartment all alone. He shoved through the door to his bed, flopping down on it and wincing when he landed on something hard. He shifted off it, pulling out the familiar object.

It was a ring, Jaebum’s ring he realised. 

It was one of the few things Jaebum hadn't remembered to take, one of the few things Jackson hadn't had the heart to throw out but had instead hidden in some childish belief that one day Jaebum might return for it. He never had.  

He had found it Sunday morning, digging around in his drawers for a pair of socks when he pulled it out. Jackson finally remembered the reason for Jaebum’s hangover.

He had gone out alone, never a good idea he now had learnt, not wanting to burden any of his friends with his broken heart. He had ended up in some dive of a place, curled up over the bar and complaining to whoever was listening about the one who got away. He had called Mark a few times, he thought. And he was thankful whatever self control he retained had kept him from calling Jaebum. He winced when he remembered his words through the stupor of alcohol. Crying out about his lost opportunity and the fact that he never thought they’d talk again, not that they had really talked in the last few months of their relationship anyway.

That was probably what did it, he realised. Whether it was some twisted patron of the bar who overheard his complaints and sought to prove him wrong or god himself looking down on the pitiful creature, cradling a bottle of soju and crying over a ring and deciding to teach him a lesson. Either way he let out a deep sigh.

He jumped at the sound of a rapid knock on the door. It was about time he heard back from Mark.

“Use the key,” He yelled, still rolling the ring between his fingers. He heard footsteps and turned to see Jaebum, expression half crazed and nose pink from the cold standing in his bedroom doorway. Jackson shoved the ring in his pocket, not sure if he could bear to part with it just yet.

“I can’t do it,” Jaebum said softly and Jackson felt his brows shoot up.

“Can’t do what?” Jackson asked.

“I can’t leave not-“ Jaebum paused, calming his breathing before looking back to him. “I can’t leave without knowing there’s no chance. I can’t be happy living in Busan without moving on, I wasn’t happy in Seoul so why would I happy there?”

“But-“ Jackson’s mind was reeling. “You worked so hard for this?”

“Of course I did. Everything else in my life was falling apart so I figured I may as well drown myself in work and forget everything else. I thought it was what I was supposed to do I was so sure- but now the only thing I’m sure of is I can’t go another day without knowing.”

Jackson was wordless, completely lost and terrified.

“I know you weren’t happy, I know I treated you terribly and you didn’t want to be with me anymore-“

“I didn’t say-“ Jackson tried to cut him off but his voice was weak and Jaebum carried on.

“I promise if you give me another chance I will do everything to make sure you’re happy because I don’t have a chance of being happy without it. But if you’re happier without me- if you want me to leave and never come back, please tell me. But I left once without asking you this and I have never stopped regretting it so this time I want to be sure. Do you want to be with me? Do you want to make this work?” He paused, voice raw. “Can you find it in yourself love me again?”

Jackson’s heart beat so loudly in his ears he swore they would burst and his throat closed, his only sounds a quiet whimper before he hurried forth and pulled Jaebum’s mouth down to meet his.

It had been a years worth of failed love. A years worth of love that neither of them had given one another, despite feeling it. A years worth of pain and confusion and heartbreak. Yet with Jaebum’s mouth pressing urgently to his, his arms holding Jackson tightly to his chest as if he could never let go of him again Jackson knew despite the pain it was all worth it.

But he pulled away, giggling at Jaebum’s whine and the tight grip he had on him.

“I never stopped wanting to be with you,” He murmured against his lips, voice low. “I thought you wanted to stop being with me-“ He continued over Jaebum’s pained protests. “- and I thought it’d hurt less if I was the first one to say it. I’m sorry for being too weak to tell you what I really wanted. I ran away just as much as you did.”

Jaebum sighed, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes as he breathed deeply.

“Oh and I definitely can love you again,” Jackson said shyly, smiling when Jaebum’s eyes opened to meet his.

“I should probably tell Jinyoung he should prepare to be the sole director of the office in Busan,” He pondered, tone teasing and laughed at Jackson’s delighted smile.

“So you’re really staying?”

“Of course.”

Jackson shoved him away, ignoring his confused whine that turned into a groan as he pulled his shirt over his head, “I think Jinyoung can wait.”

Jaebum’s eyes dragged up his torso, eyes dark and sending shivers down Jackson’s spine. He was backed up against his bed, breaths short and quick when Jaebum lay him back and slid between his thighs.

“You know I’m suddenly very happy I’m back in my own body,” Jaebum murmured, sucking gently on Jackson’s neck and clearly enjoying the way his breath caught sharply in his throat.

“Oh really?” Jackson panted, hips rolling up to meet his and earning a quiet hiss. He grinned, pulling back to meet his eyes.

Jaebum’s lip was caught in his teeth, hair falling over his eyes as he leant down to press a quick peck to Jackson’s lips, “Yeah. Why would I want to fuck myself when I could fuck you?”

Jackson giggles cut off into a satisfied smile when Jaebum leant back, pulling his shirt over his head before pressing them together, enjoying the warm press of skin against his.

“That’d be sort of kinky though wouldn’t it? It’s always good to keep a bit of excitement in a relationship,” He pondered, hips jolting up when Jaebum resumed sucking a dark hickey over his collarbone.

“I think swapping bodies is enough adventure for us for this week,” Jaebum said, cupping him through his jeans and making Jackson’s back arch sharply.

“Fair enough.”

He felt Jaebum’s hand slide under his hips, eyebrow raising when his fingers reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring Jackson had stashed there.

“I found it on Sunday afternoon,” Jackson explained, face flushed. “I couldn’t bear to get rid it so instead I went drinking.”

Jaebum groaned, throwing the ring away and silencing Jackson’s protests with a long, lingering kiss, “Don’t worry- I’ll get you another ring soon anyway.”

~~~

Mark did come over eventually, severely regretting using the spare key to get in only to be subjected to sounds he had never wanted to hear in his life. He turned back quickly, closing the door and reached or his phone.

Mark @3:43pm: so I guess they’re back together  
Jinyoung @3:44pm: you should probably pay that warlock then I guess  
Mark @3:45pm: can we go halves?  
Jinyoung @3:46pm: fine  
Mark @3:46pm: :)  
Jinyoung @3:47pm: :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! feel free to leave me comments/kudos because i crave other people's validation and thank you again!!! <3
> 
> oh and come chat to me on tumblr! i'm [fightmejaebum ](http://fightmejaebum.tumblr.com/) and i spend most my time crying about jackbum :D


End file.
